The present invention relates to a door frame for elevator shaft doors, wherein the door frame is assembled from at least two posts and an upper part.
Door frames of that kind are used for edging or trimming the rough masonry of the wall openings which lead to the elevator shaft. In that case special door frames have to be made for each installation respectively according to the size of the wall opening, the thickness of the masonry, the type of elevator shaft doors employed and the wishes of the customer. These different door frames must be fabricated and kept in stock, which contributes to cost increase of an elevator installation.
The present invention concerns an elevator shaft door frame and is therefore based on the object of providing a door frame which is in accordance with the two post and an upper part assembly, but does not have this disadvantage.
This object is met by the door frame according to the present invention. In that case, the posts are conceived as basic elements that can be combined with cladding profile members of different shape and size.
In a preferred embodiment, the posts each consist of a plate-like profile member with two U-shaped longitudinal corrugations formed therein having open front sides, and a plate fastened to the profile member and covering the open front sides of the corrugations. The door frame post includes a decorative cladding profile member fastened to the post, the cladding profile member having at least one U-shaped profile member abutting and fastened to the plate. The decorative cladding profile member has another U-shaped profile member abutting and fastened to the at least one U-shaped profile member.
The advantages achieved by the invention reside in the fact that a self-supporting, robust basic frame, in which the cladding profile members serve only for decoration and do not have a supporting function, is realized by the proposed door frame, so that it can be designed to be simpler and lighter. Further advantages result from the rational and therefore economic fabrication, which is achieved by the capability of combination, of door frames of different kind and size.